Fighting for What's Right
by Dburger
Summary: What starts as a nice lunch at Uncle Joe's Subs pans out into a battle for a certain teenage girl. Ferbnessa, a very small amount of Phinbella, a little Montessa (ew). Rated K for kissing.


**A/N: Was requested to write a oneshot where Monty and Ferb fought over Vanessa.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

_**Fighting for What's Right**_

Monty Montogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz walked into Uncle Joe's Subs hand in hand, smiling at each other.

"Candace Specials for both of us, please." Monty told the cashier. "Sure is a nice day to have some lunch."

"Yeah, it's nice and sunny today." Vanessa remarked.

"Isn't it sunny almost every day?" Candace asked as she walked in along with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Jeremy. "Hi, Vanessa."

"Hey, Candace. Now that you mention it, it is sunny often here." Vanessa realized.

"Two Candace Specials!" The cashier shouted. Candace herself gave them a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Monty said as he paid for the both of them, taking Vanessa's hand and walking to their table. Phineas noticed Ferb blink, and immediately knew something was bothering him. He had an idea of what it was.

"We'll take five Candace Specials." Jeremy requested, linking his arm with Candace's.

"Coming right up." The cashier said. Phineas motioned for Ferb to follow him outside the restaurant.

"Isabella, can you help bring the food out?" Phineas questioned.

"Sure, Phineas." Isabella dreamily answered.

"Jealous, Ferb?" Phineas asked, leaning against a wall outside.

"Not at all." Ferb lied.

"You're my brother, Ferb. I know when you're lying." Phineas reminded.

"Alright, I am a tad jealous." Ferb admitted. "I'm going back inside."

"Come back here!" Phineas shouted, but Ferb was already in the sub shop.

"Coming?" Ferb asked, holding the door open. Phineas reluctantly followed.

"She has a _boyfriend_ now, Ferb. There's not much you can do. Besides, aren't you a little young to be dating a 16 year old girl?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have a crush on her!" Ferb shouted a little too loudly, getting Monty's attention.

"Uh oh. Ferb, you might've spoken a bit loudly there." Phineas noticed. "We can handle this. Monty shouldn't be too mad."

"No, I can handle this." Ferb firmly said. "Go in the bathroom."

"But-" Phineas started.

"GO IN THE BATHROOM." Ferb shouted. "Not meaning to be hard on you, but I need to fix this myself."

"If that's what you want, Ferb." Phineas said, strolling toward the boy's bathroom door.

"Did you just say you have a _crush_ on my girlfriend?" Monty shouted, sprinting over to Ferb.

"Yes, yes I did." Ferb admitted.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend. As in romantic partner! You can't do that!" Monty shouted.

"It's only a crush!" Ferb said, raising his voice.

"But you have FEELINGS for her!" Monty yelled, startling Vanessa and causing her to get up from the table.

"I have for a while!" Ferb shouted.

"Never say you have a crush on my girlfriend again!" Monty roared, grabbing Ferb's shirt. "You pathetic skinny dipstick!"

"Your unibrow is ugly." Ferb said, hoping that Vanessa would come to his aid.

"That's the lamest comeback I've ever heard." Monty sneered, throwing Ferb to the ground. "Come on Vanessa, let's-"

"No. Just because you're my former boyfriend, doesn't mean you can be mean to Ferb." Vanessa stated.

"You watched-former boyfriend?" Monty yelled.

"Yes, former. Ferb's one of my best friends, and I've known that he has a crush on me. The fact that we're breaking up is your own fault." Vanessa said. "Come on, Ferb."

"Why are we going into the girl's bathroom?" Ferb asked, following Vanessa motion for him to lock the door.

"Just a little present for letting me know that Monty wasn't right for me." Vanessa spoke, passionately kissing Ferb on the lips. She then gently slid her tongue into his mouth and explored, causing him to make several loud moans.

"Well, looks like Ferb got his way." Phineas remarked from the other bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Yarthaya, there's your request. Hope you liked it :) Feels good to do one.**

**YouTube and Twitter: Dburger62**


End file.
